Naruto: Fury of the Kyuubi, The Power of the Kings
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: During a beating, Naruto meets Kyuubi. It is revealed Kyuubi is actually Lelouch Vi Britannia. Watch as Naruto takes the Shinobi World by storm with the power of Geass. Naru/? Lulu/C.C. No flaming if you don't have a story of your own.
1. Kyuubi revealed, Geass unleashed

_**Naruto: The Fury of the Kyuubi; the Power of the Kings!**_

Don't own Naruto or Code Geass: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Code Geass is owned by Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi

"normal" person talking  
'normal' person thinking  
**"bold" Tailed Beast, Transformed Jinchuriki, and Inner Sakura talking  
'bold' Tailed Beast, Transformed Jinchuriki, and Inner Sakura thinking  
**"underlined" Geass commands or jutsu  
_"slanted" Tailed beast in human form talking  
'slanted' Tailed beast in human form thinking_

This will be split into two different openings, as two different chapters. The one with the most votes will be the story line: the first one takes place when Naruto is eight.

Summary: During another mob beating, an 8-year-old Naruto meets the Kyuubi and said fox unlocks his bloodline and his heritage, watch as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Britannia uses his Geass to rise to the top: "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Britannia commands you…Read this fic."

"DEMON BRAT!"

"LET'S FINISH WHAT THE FORTH STARTED!"

"GIVE US BACK OUR LOVED ONES MONSTER!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!?"

That was everything Naruto Uzumaki heard as a mob began to beat him, hitting him with everything from broken sake bottle to metal bats and from nun chucks to swords. Too jonin, ANBU (except for Douche's I mean, Danzo's Root ANBU), and the Hokage, Naruto was a normal child living a hard life. To the chunin, genin and most civilians, other than the Ichirakus, He was a demon and they tried to kill him. Poor Naruto didn't know why he was hated, just that he was; and to think, this started all because he was going to eat some ramen and saved an innocent girl from being raped (1). When he saved the girl, she called him a monster and the mob thought that he was the one that tried to rape her.

'What did I do to deserve this?' was the thought of the blond.

He was knocked down and beaten but he refused to scream, he only grunted especially when a metal bat slammed into his fore head, knocking the blond unconscious. Even though he was out, the villagers still continued to beat the poor boy.

(_**Scene Change**_)

*Drip, Drip, Drip*

The young blond woke up to find himself in a sewer, wrinkling his nose in disgust he was preparing to find a way out, only to hear a voice call out to him.

"**Kit, come here kit."**

A gut feeling told Naruto not to go, but he chose to ignore his gut, it's gotten him into trouble many times before. Following the voice, Naruto noticed the walls of the sewer were quite unique. The stone of the walls didn't look eroded like most sewer stone walls would. The pipes that flowed through it were two different colors; the large pipes were a blue color. Smaller, malleable pipes were around the large pipes and the smaller pipes were red in color. Walking around, following the voice, Naruto tripped and saw a third pipe under the water. This pipe had a dull purple color to it and looked like it hadn't been used in years. Naruto was curious as to why that pipe was unused but continued. At last Naruto reached the voice; he looked and saw a large golden cage with a slip of paper on it, the kanji seal (封) on it. Naruto suddenly heard chuckling from behind to seal, the moment he got close "AH!"

Naruto screamed and jumped back as three huge, razor sharp claws slammed through the bars. The being inside the cage laughed and spoke **"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" **

"W-w-w-w—w-w-who are y-y-y-y-y-you?" questioned the blond, scared shitless at the being's "joke."

"**I have been called many things young one: demon, warlock, demon king, king, emperor, prince and many others. You, however, may call me by my real name Lelouch Vi Britannia, you also know me as: Kyuubi no Kitsune/Youko, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox."**

For the first time in Naruto's life he was speechless, the very fox that they were told was sealed inside of him, he had just one question: "What, how, we were told the Forth killed you, what the fuck is going on?"

"**Hold on, let me get more comfortable."**

Lelouch began to transform from his fox form to his human form. A bright light illuminated the sewer that was Naruto's mind. When the transformation died down, Naruto was staring face to face with the human form of Kyuubi or Lelouch. He looks like an average 18 year old boy with jet black hair and purple eyes. He wore a skin tight, purple shirt with yellow outline and tight purple pants. A long black cape with red on the inside finished the outfit. (2)

"I'm guessing you want an explanation, but that will be later. If you don't stop those people from beating on you, you'll die."

"How?" asked the blond.

"With this," Lelouch closed his eyes and opened them to reveal that they changed to a light shade of purple with a red bird in the middle, "This Naruto is called Geass or The Power of the Kings. I'm going to give you my Geass so that you can defend yourself. But all Geass has restrictions will I'll inform you of later on. With this, I give you my last name of Britannia; show these fools your might."

"Yes, thank you, Lelouch nii-san."

Lelouch smiled, having not been called brother since his baby sister Nunnally or his adopted baby brother Rolo. Naruto disappeared, Lelouch let out a small cry. "I'm sorry for ruining your life Naruto. I'll make up for it."

Naruto awoke to the crowd that was attacking him, covering his right eye.

"So demon," spoke an idiotic civilian man, "You're still alive, that just means more fun for us."

"Quite the contrary, you fools, your fun ends here. But answer me this, what does one do when one hates the villagers of his hometown."

"Are you a radical demon?"

Naruto, with a smirk, removed his hand from his eye and chanted: "No, Naruto Uzumaki Britannia commands you, all of you, DIE!"

With that, a red bird shot from Naruto's eye and took control of the mob, the man at the front, whose eyes, like everyone else eyes, had a red ring around it spoke: "As you wish, master," he and everyone took out a sharp object that they had and held to a vital part of their bodies, "Ready everyone, now!" With that, everyone killed themselves in a shower of blood.

"Well what do ya know." Naruto said with an evil smirk before passing out.

At that point, Hiruzen Sarutobi and a bunch of ANBU arrived at the scene and say what happened, everyone wondering the same thing, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

"Kakashi, take him to my personal doctor for treatment. The rest of you, burn the bodies and clean away the blood, these fools obviously got what they deserved."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Was the shout of the ANBU Black Ops.

'Naruto,' thought Hiruzen, 'Did you do this?"

End, I'm hoping this will work, I have another opening at the end of the Wave Arc. Naruto is going to act a little more like Lelouch, and his Geass will have different powers and more next chapter. I know it's short, this is no more than a test fic.

1: I hate rape and writing about it, this may be the only time I'll mention it

2: I used Lelouch's Zero outfit because I thought it was cool and I like it.

Everything is going to be revealed in the next chapter, this may or may not be a crossover with Code Geass but I'm not sure, so again sorry it's very short.


	2. Time skips and training

_**Naruto: The Fury of the Kyuubi; the Power of the Kings!**_

Don't own Naruto or Code Geass: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Code Geass is owned by Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi

"normal" person talking  
'normal' person thinking  
**"bold" Tailed Beast, Transformed Jinchuriki, and Inner Sakura talking  
'bold' Tailed Beast, Transformed Jinchuriki, and Inner Sakura thinking  
**"underlined" Geass commands or jutsu  
_"slanted" Tailed beast in human form talking  
'slanted' Tailed beast in human form thinking_

Chapter 2: The new kekkei genkai Geass. Naruto strikes back.

Young Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, his Geass was no longer active. He noticed he was in the Hokage's office, Hiruzen was at his desk and Kakashi was sitting next to him on the defensive.

"Old man, what happened, where am I?" Naruto asked.

'Oh wait, I remember, Lelouch, Geass, everything, wow, Geass…I need to talk to Lelouch-nii about it.' Naruto thought.

"You're in my office Naruto; we found you passed out by a bunch of bodies. I'm guessing they tried to attack you again." Hiruzen said sadly.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Lelouch helped me." Naruto said.

"Lelouch?" Kakashi asked before Hiruzen got a chance.

"Well, all I know is that he's the fox." Naruto said.

Hiruzen stiffened but sighed.

"Naruto, can you ever forgive me for not telling you?" He asked.

"I can old man, but not keeping it a total secret." Naruto said.

"You're right Naruto; I should have kept it quiet. I thought the villagers would have honored the Forth Hokage's last wish, to see you as a hero, I guess I was foolish to believe that." Hiruzen said.

"No, you are the Hokage; you need to see the good in all of the villagers that you lead." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked towards his sensei's son, a smile under his mask at how mature Naruto was being.

"Naruto, how did you get so wise?" Kakashi asked.

"I was hiding it from the villagers, thinking that the pranks and everything would make them hate me less and get some attention other than glares." Naruto told him.

'That and Lelouch-nii is sending some of his knowledge into my brain, but I won't tell them that…yet.' Naruto thought.

Naruto knew that the old man was also watched by the council, so he knew he needed to keep his mouth shut on some things…for now.

"Naruto-kun, I need to ask, how do you know that the fox, I mean Lelouch, isn't trying to trick you into releasing the seal. You don't even know his history, if he has one, what if he's lying?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto blinked but relented, he knew that the old man was right, what if Lelouch was really just trying to take him over, if Lelouch wasn't really Lelouch?

In the mindscape, Lelouch sighed, still in human form.

'_The old man has a point; Naruto is trusting me too quickly. I need to help him learn to read one's emotions…but I need to teach him everything…I should tell him the truth.' _The young man turned Kyuubi thought.

Naruto, not in his mindscape, turned to the Hokage.

"I…I guess I don't, but why would he give me a Geass power like this if he planned on betraying me?" Naruto asked.

"There's an old saying Naruto, keep your friends close and enemies closer." Kakashi finally spoke up, gently patting the young boy's shoulder. Naruto nodded sadly, this had happened before, someone being nice to him but it was really just a ploy to kill him. He did flinch when Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." Kakashi said sadly but Naruto didn't respond.

The two ninja looked towards the blond.

"Well, tell you what, how about I train you along with Kyuu…I mean Lelouch?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, are you sure?" Hiruzen asked.

"I can help him learn about eye abilities, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, some kenjutsu if he wants a weapons and some sealing jutsu, however Kyuu…I mean Lelouch will have to teach him his Geass."

Naruto smiled, his eyes shining kindly.

"Very well, Kakashi, Naruto is now your apprentice." The elder ninja said, writing a document to make it official.

(Time skip)

After a few years, everything was revealed. Lelouch explained his history, that he was once a prince to a country of Britannia. He ran away when he thought his father killed his mother and forced his sister to live as a cripple. He changed his last name to Lamperouge, and soon gained his ability from a witch named C.C. (C Two). He formed a group named "The Black Knights" under the guise of Zero in order to free Japan from Britannia. He soon killed his father and became king, and did all he could to accumulate the worlds hatred onto himself so when he died there would be peace. He and his friend Suzaku soon succeeded went through with the plan and Lelouch was thought to be dead, but in all truth, he lived as a farmer with C.C. He's still fuzzy on how he became Kyuubi however. (I gave a very…VERY rough summary of Code Geass and what I believed happened after Lelouch "died" before anyone flames on this and yes I believe that Lelouch, since he had his father's Geass also, did live as C.C. also didn't have her Geass symbol, and if not it's freaking FANFICTION! Want the real story see the anime.)

Kakashi had Naruto living with him at the Hatake clan house that he moved back into. Naruto's outfit changed from rags to that of ANBU style steel toed boots, a pair of black tights and a black t-shirt as Kakashi told Naruto absolutely, NO orange. Kakashi was wearing a standard jonin vest with a black one piece and black shinobi sandals, his father's sword on his back as Naruto convinced him to use it once again after Kakashi told Naruto the story of Sakumo Hatake. Naruto lamented after a while as he liked the outfit and Kakashi gave him a black headband with no leaf plate. The duo were close, thanks to Kakashi's Sharingan, he was able to go into Naruto's mindscape and meet Lelouch, Kakashi admitted that Lelouch made a brave attempt at peace, but was also curious as to how Lelouch became the Nine-Tails as he thought that the fox was originally part of the Ten-Tailed demon. Lelouch lamented as he didn't have a clue either. (By lamented meaning I have no clue as of yet how I'm going to do this with Lelouch but I'll figure something out)

Naruto had begun to get proper nutrition, even though he still LOVED his ramen, Kakashi limited him to two bowels at dinner a day. Even then Kakashi made sure that there were plenty of vegetables in it. Lelouch had taught Naruto, and Naruto in turn taught Kakashi, how to cook. He taught Naruto history, how to behave, and basically how to act more mature. Lelouch promised Geass training after the academy, to which Naruto pouted and tried day after day, much to his ire.

Kakashi had taught Naruto shadow clones as Naruto had too much chakra to use a normal clone, he promised to teach him more powerful jutsu upon graduation, Naruto didn't bug Kakashi on this as Lelouch promised to give him bad dreams, Naruto relented as he didn't know what Lelouch would do to him. Kakashi taught Naruto how to fight against Sharingan users as well as his lazy attitude and chakra control exercise, with the use of the Shadow Clone training method it made it easier. Kakashi had enlisted the help of fellow jonin Kurenai Yuhi to teach Naruto how to detect genjutsu but he still didn't have enough control to cast them. He asked Might Guy to show Naruto some basic taijutsu styles; the blond had yet to find one he liked but the man freaked Naruto the fuck out! When Naruto asked what youthfulness was and if Kakashi's attitude was from a lack of it, Naruto found himself running around the outside of the village, dodging Chidori and kunai from Kakashi as punishment for using such a language, speaking of which.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed he was still running, he was thanking god for his stamina as Kakashi was still hot on his heels.

"NEVER USE SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE AROUND ME YOUNG MAN!" Kakashi shouted as his Chidori finally fizzled but was still chasing Naruto.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Naruto shouted as he hid, causing Kakashi to stop. Kakashi reached into a bush and lifted Naruto out by his ankle.

"Something you wish to say young man?" Kakashi scolded.

"I'm sorry I said the "Y" word around you dad! It'll never happen again!" Naruto said quickly to his adoptive father. Yes you heard me; Kakashi adopted Naruto, unofficially of course because of the civilian council. The only people that knew were Kakashi, Naruto, the Hokage, Lelouch, and; to a lesser extent; the Ichirakus.

Kakashi set Naruto down, an eye smile on what was seen of his face.

"On the other note, great job on dodging me for so long, I think that you deserve a little reward. How about…we go see about getting you a weapon?" Kakashi asked. Naruto went wide eyed and almost jumped up and down for joy, only for Lelouch stop him by threatening to take away his knowledge for a week.

(In town)

Naruto and Kakashi made their way through town to a local weapon shop, the shinobi chose to start ignoring Naruto as he was now under Kakashi's protection and knew that it was a death wish to even glare at Naruto. The civilians not so much, Kakashi wasn't allowed to kill them, however a quick bit of murderous intent made them turn away wisely. Within Naruto's first week of apprenticeship under Kakashi, he made it clear to what happened to those who attack him, the poor bastard may never be a shinobi again. The weapon shop wasn't the most extravagant but it was nice, the man behind the counter was ex-shinobi Soukou Ken (Wandering Blade). An old friend of Kakashi's from the ANBU, he was a tall man with spiked brown hair, he wore a gray shirt or black jeans with shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was hanging on a wall nearby.

"Ah, Kakashi, how are you my old friend?" Soukou asked.

"Quite well old friend, been teaching Naruto here and now, I've been thinking of starting him on kenjutsu and I want to get him a sword." Kakashi said to him.

Naruto was looking around the store, Soukou smiled at the boy.

"If Minato-san was still alive, he'd have been rolling heads since minute one."

"Forget sensei, what about Kushina? She wasn't called the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero for nothing." Kakashi retorted.

Naruto was busy looking, so busy to the fact that he crashed into someone.

"Whoa!" She shouted as she fell with Naruto on top of her. She whacked him in the head as Kakashi and Soukou looked to see the ruckus.

"Watch it dumbass!" She shouted, anger in her eyes. Naruto got a good look at the girl. Her hair was brown with two Chinese style buns at the top of her head. A leaf genin forehead protector on her forehead, she wore a Chinese style pink sleeveless blouse with deep blue pants and standard shinobi sandals. She was about a year older than Naruto and seems like she just graduated from the academy (at this point, it's one year before Naruto and the others become genin so Tenten would have just graduated and is 12, meaning Naruto is 11 right now). Naruto held the bump on his head, groaning in pain.

"Ah, I see you met my daughter Naruto-kun, this is Tenten Ken, and she just graduated." Soukou said.

"Ah, yes now I remember, I failed some of her classmates and she's one of Guy's students right?" Kakashi asked.

"Right." Tenten confirmed, helping Naruto up and apologizing for hitting him.

"Note to self, girls hit very hard." Naruto said out loud rubbing his head still.

"And don't you dare forget it!" Tenten shouted happily.

"So kid," Soukou interrupted, "find a sword?"

"Not yet, I don't know, nothing's screaming…me you know?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, tell you what, why don't you come back tomorrow with a design and I'll custom make a sword for you." Soukou asked.

'_Naruto,' _Lelouch said mentally, _'I know of a design for a sword, I'll tell you it tonight after training.'_

Naruto smiled to Lelouch and to Soukou.

"Deal Soukou-san." Naruto said as the two shook hands.

Kakashi led Naruto home after saying goodbye to Soukou and Tenten.

"So, you get to see your new girlfriend again tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted, blushing.

Kakashi chuckled, Naruto was too easy at times.

(Night time)

Naruto was meditating in his room, it was bed time but he couldn't sleep, he was talking with Lelouch. In his mindscape, Lelouch was in his human form, showing Naruto the sword the Suzaku ran him through with, and the sword Naruto would soon wield. It was an English style sword, the blade was long and think like a katana's but was as long as a daito's. It was sharp on both sides, with the top half gold and the bottom half purple with three emerald spheres in the purple half. The guard was a half circle, gold in color with a ruby color square gem at the bottom of the hilt. The guard had two gold wing-like parturitions off of the side. The hilt was brown in color with a yellow sphere at the bottom (it's supposed to be the sword Suzaku impaled Lelouch with and I think this is a close to accurate description, if not I apologize).

"_Now Naruto, to start you off I gave you my Geass, which basically is the power of absolute obedience. Now Geass means Power of the Kings and is basically a wish. All Geass have a restriction, mine was that I couldn't control someone more than once and that I had a limit of how many I could control. I also had to issue my commands verbally, it will only affect the victims' nervous system, if the distance exceeds 272 meters than the beam will dissipated and you need direct eye contact and yes you can use mirrors if direct eye contact is impossible. If the action is impossible, the victim will try their best or they'll tell you someone who can help and you can force them to forget something. Once a command is issued, it'll never fade, it's permanent even if you die depending on the command. Your victims won't remember they're actions and if you issue a command they truly are against, they will be able to resist it to an extent."_ Lelouch lectured.

'_How many times have I put someone under my command, selfish or not, I feel like it was kind of worthless with how the world is once again and how Naruto is treated.' _Lelouch thought.

"Lelouch-sensei!" Naruto shouted, getting his attention.

"_DON'T SHOUT!" _Lelouch yelled and hit Naruto on the head. Only for the once mighty emperor to shout in pain and hold his hand.

"Wow, for a once mighty emperor and the Kyuubi, you're a weakling." Naruto said in a style mimicking Kakashi.

"_Shut up and go to bed, this is my Kakashi teaches you physical training and I teach you mental training. Now go to bed, you start your last year of the Academy tomorrow." _Lelouch glared at Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he went to bed, leaving his mind.

'_Excellent, he's a fast learner and he understands the limitations of Geass, I will take the Geass from him eventually and help him create a more powerful one, one all his own.' _Lelouch thought as he laid in a bed Naruto had mentally made for him. He did wish Naruto would change the damn sewer to some more…not sewer-ish.

(End)

Not adding anything, any questions PM me.

I know I said Zeige Dich Kyuubi was first sorry I got into this one more. Please refer to my fic guide on my profile to the info on all other fics I'm making. Happy New Year!


End file.
